Quiero ser
by Aisato Momoka Yurie
Summary: [Drabble] — ¡Yo, Nashi Heartfilia, quiero ser...! —abrió grandemente sus ojos de la sorpresa, por la gran ocurrencia.


**D**rabble que nació de la nada v,:

**¡D**isfruten del **D**rabble!

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen: ¡Y<strong>o, **N**ashi **H**eartfilia, quiero ser...! **–a**brió grandemente sus ojos de la sorpresa, por la gran ocurrencia.

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>ra**bb**le.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Quiero ser...<strong>

* * *

><p>Me encontraba tirado en el sillón, hasta que escuche el ruido del portón abriéndose. Hice una sonrisa al saber quién es y me dirigí a la puerta, para darle la bienvenida.<p>

– ¡Papi! ¡Papi!

Se asomó una cabellera rosa, más energética que dé costumbre, saltando con una sonrisa para todos lados. Le seguí el juego, alzándola con mis brazos, recostándole en mi hombro.

– ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela, Nashi? –caminé para la sala, acostándola en el sillón y me senté allí para comenzarle a hablar.

– ¡Bien! –asintió con su cabeza, todavía con su gran sonrisa. Entrecerré mis ojos, también correspondiendo su sonrisa. – ¿Y? ¿Y sabes qué?

– ¿Hmm? –mencioné esas palabras, para que prosiga.

– ¡Ya sé lo que quiero hacer de grande! –se abalanzó sobre mí, dejándome un poco sorprendido. Comencé a reír fuertemente gracias a su salto, ya que me daba cosquillas. Lágrimas de la risa se asomaron hacía mis ojos, y los limpié con mi dedo índice.

–Ah. –suspire para calmar mi risa. Puse la mano en mi frente, ordenando mis cabellos, poniéndolos hacía atrás. Pero Nashi hizo un mohín y los desordeno de nuevo con su pequeña mano. Hice una curva en mis labios… Se parecía tanto a Luce. –Sigue –giro su cabeza, en signo de que no entendió –, que sigas con lo que ibas a decir, hija.

Se puso eufórica nuevamente, abrazándome.

– ¡Yo, Nashi Heartfilia, quiero ser astronauta! –deje de hacer cualquier signo de vida y movimiento. Solamente la pequeña sonrisa que había hecho antes se quedó en mi cara. Y deje de respirar.

Espera…

¿Qué dijo Nashi?

Ah.

Astronau… ¿¡Astronauta!?

Hice un respingo de la nada y Nashi se sorprendió. Me atraganté con mi propia saliva y tosí.

– ¿P-Por qué quieres ser astronauta? –estando todavía en shock, le pregunté la razón por la que quería ser astronauta.

– ¡Es demasiado fácil, papá! –hizo una pose de superioridad.

Reí como una idiota adolescente. Ay, me contagiaron.

–No, no es fácil para mí, hija.

Observé como inhalo mucho aire con fuerza. –Una vez me dijiste que mami está en el cielo, ¡y si soy astronauta la podré ver!

Abrí un poco mis ojos de sorpresa. – ¿Ah? –pude pronunciar.

– ¡Sí! ¿A qué es muy inteligente, no? –espero emocionada mi respuesta. Sonreí mostrando mis dientes, acariciándole la cabeza.

–Exacto, eres igual de inteligente que Luce. Tienes muchas ocurrencias. –le besé la frente, haciendo en ella otra sonrisa, pero más pequeña que la anterior.

Se sonrojó por el cumplido, y me sonrió de nuevo, alegre.

Con 7 años y ya es así, realmente se parece mucho…

Abracé a Nashi, cerrando mis ojos mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma que desprendía, parecido al de Luce.

¿Podré ver a Luce de nuevo? ¿Y sí solamente Nashi tiene razón?

Escuché unas pisadas acercarse, gracias al agudo sentido del sonido que tenía –, por ser Dragon Slayer –.

De la nada la puerta se abrió y abracé más fuerte al pequeño cuerpo de Nashi.

Vi quien era la persona, y aflojé todo mi cuerpo, quedándome sin respiración.

– ¿Papi? –enarcó la ceja confundida, para entonces dirigir su mirada a donde yo la tenía.

Era…

Era Luce.

Nashi analizó todo con su mirada y sonrió de nueva cuenta.

– ¡Mami! –corrió a abrazarla, mientras ella le correspondía el abrazo. Solamente quedé mirando aquella hermosa escena.

En el piso, mis ojos se aguaron.

¿Oh? ¿Qué era esto?

Observe como Luce extendió su mano hacía mí, dejando un hueco en el abrazo.

Cerré mis ojos nuevamente, parpadeando repetidas veces, para comprobar que no era una ilusión. Pero, a culpa de eso, mi vista se nubló. Torpemente, me levante del piso, resbalándome, tratando de levantarme e irme hacía allí, sin éxito.

Luce se fue hacia mí, dejando a Nashi en el mismo lugar. Se acercó y me abrazó fuertemente, estando todavía en shock, mis manos temblorosas consiguieron corresponder el abrazo.

Un líquido resbalo repetidas veces de mis ojos, deslizándose sin esconderse.

–Estoy de vuelta, Natsu. –rompió un poco el abrazo, apoyando sus labios en los míos, formando un sonrojo en mi cara. Limpió mis lágrimas con sus dedos, mientras ella también lloraba.

Acerqué su cara hacía la mía, lamiendo y absorbiendo sus lágrimas.

La abracé de nueva cuenta, susurrando en su oído lo siguiente. –Bienvenida a casa, Luce.

Observe a Nashi que seguía en el mismo lugar que le había dejado. –Ven tú también, hija.

Silenciosamente se acercó a nosotros, haciendo un abrazo de tres.

Nunca pensé que pudiera estar viva.

Tengo toda la suerte del mundo.

–Las amo mucho a las dos.

Amo a mi familia.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>spero que hayan disfrutado de este **D**rabble eve.

**P**or si no han entendido, en un accidente, **L**ucy desapareció y por ello, pensaron que estaba muerta. **P**ero después de años, ella vuelve… **N**o tan bien, pero vuelve viva v:

**Y **bueno… **N**o zhéh.

**J**sdinfoshuehuehuehue… **¡N**os leemos luego!

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


End file.
